mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck in the Middle (TV series)
| starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Kenneth Burgomaster | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 30 | list_episodes = List of Stuck in the Middle episodes | executive_producer = Linda Videtti Figueiredo | producer = | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | first_run = United States | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://disneychannel.disney.com/stuck-in-the-middle }} Stuck in the Middle is an American comedy television series created by Alison Brown that premiered on Disney Channel on February 14, 2016. The series stars Jenna Ortega, Ronni Hawk, Isaak Presley, Ariana Greenblatt, Kayla Maisonet, Nicolas Bechtel, Malachi Barton, Cerina Vincent, and Joe Nieves. In addition to the series' regular episodes, the series also aired six shorts on December 16, 2016. Plot Set in Massachusetts, in the fictional town of Marshport, the series tells the story of the Diaz family, specifically focusing on Harley, the middle of the seven children. Harley makes her way using her creativity to deal with living in a large family. Characters Main * Harley Diaz (Jenna Ortega) is the middle of seven children and a young engineering prodigy. She is the central character in the series and views herself as an inventor. Some of her known inventions are the Conveyor Belt Table, the Slushinator, the Skate Kite, and a snow machine. In "Stuck in the Sweet Seat", it is revealed it is her 13th birthday. A significant feature is that she tends to break the fourth wall to tell the viewers something about the situation. * Rachel Diaz (Ronni Hawk) is the oldest of the seven children and Harley's vain older sister. In "Stuck with No Rules", it is revealed that she is 16. * Ethan Diaz (Isaak Presley) is Harley's oldest brother and her partner-in-crime; she refers to him as her "best friend in the family". He is an aspiring musician. In "Stuck in the Sweet Seat", it is implied that he is the third oldest of the seven, behind Rachel and Georgie. * Daphne Diaz (Ariana Greenblatt) is the youngest of the seven children and Harley's younger sister. She enjoys having tea time with her dolls. In "Stuck with No Rules", it is revealed that Daphne can easily retaliate against anyone who takes things from her without getting her approval first. * Georgie Diaz (Kayla Maisonet) is one of Harley's older sisters and the second oldest of the seven as implied in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". She is a basketball player at her school. * Lewie Diaz (Nicolas Bechtel)Malachi Barton is credited before Nicolas Bechtel in the Stuck in the Middle pilot episode, but Bechtel is credited before Barton in all subsequent episodes starting with "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". is one of Harley's two younger brothers and Beast's twin. It is revealed in "Stuck in the Beast-Day Party" that Lewie is older than Beast by five minutes. * Beast Diaz (Malachi Barton) is one of Harley's two younger brothers and Lewie's twin. * Suzy Diaz (Cerina Vincent) is Harley's quirky mother who rarely has any alone time from her children and tends to spend it in the most unlikely places. * Tom Diaz (Joe Nieves) is Harley's father who operates a marina store, called "Tom's Bait and Bite", which sells camping and fishing equipment. Recurring * Bethany Peters (Lauren Pritchard) is a neighbor of the Diaz family who regularly criticizes Suzy and Tom's parenting of their children. She is a protective mother to her daughter Ellie whom she never lets have any fun as seen in "Stuck in the Block Party". * Ellie Peters (Lulu Lambros) is Bethany's daughter and Harley's best friend. She is on the same basketball team as Georgie. In "Stuck in Harley's Comet", it is revealed that Ellie is afraid of heights, darkness, and birds. * Cuff (Brett Pierce) is an irresponsible teenager who is Rachel's boyfriend and is disliked by Tom. When Cuff works briefly at "Tom's Bait and Bite" in "Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend", his real first name is revealed to be Warren. He has only appeared in the first season. Notes Production A preview of Stuck in the Middle aired on Disney Channel on February 14, 2016. Additional episodes began airing on March 11, 2016. Production on the series began in November 2015. Disney Channel renewed Stuck in the Middle for a second season on June 15, 2016. The second season premiered on February 3, 2017. Episodes Ratings | end1 = | premiere1 = 2.81 | finale1 = 2.06 | viewers1 = |2}} | link2 = List of Stuck in the Middle episodes#Season 2 (2017) | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = | end2 = | premiere2 = 2.13 | finale2 = | viewers2 = |2}} }} Broadcast The series first premiered 15 minutes before the first airing in the U.S. on Disney Channel in Canada as a special on February 14, 2016. The series premiered on Watch Disney Channel and Disney Channel on Demand on February 15, 2016. The series began airing regularly on March 11, 2016, airing at the same time as the United States. References External links * Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:American television sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Massachusetts Category:Television series about families Category:Television series about siblings Category:Single-camera television sitcoms Category:2016 television series debuts